fukigen_na_mononokeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rippō
|rōmaji = Rippō |also_known_as = The Legislator |race = Yōkai |gender = Male |hair_color = Light Blue |eye_color = Blue |status = Alive |occupation = The Legislator of the Underworld The Lawmaker The Direct Supervisor of the Mononokean’s Master |allies = Haruitsuki Abeno (supervisee) Kōra |family = Shizuku (Little Sister) |manga_debut = Chapter 10 |anime_debut = Episode 5 |japvoice = Junichi Suwabe |engvoice = Josh Grelle }}Rippō ( , lit. ''Legislator) is the Legislator of the Underworld, currently residing in the Newt Lake. He is Haruitsuki's superior as the Mononokean is under his supervision. As the Legislator, he is one of the three most influential yōkai in the Underworld, alongside Gyōsei and Shihō. Appearance Rippō is a tall young man with light blue hair and blue eyes. He dons on a greenish-black haori over a greenish-black and red kimono with a blue sash and sandals. He wears dark red earrings and is mostly seen with a smoke pipe. He usually has a smile on his face. Personality He has a rather laid-back character despite being one of the top three most influential yōkai in the Underworld that manage the governing of the Underworld. He tends to smile a lot to mask his actual expression and feelings towards certain situations, so that one would find it difficult to note whether he is pleased or annoyed. He enjoys drinking and loves women. He seems to get sulky when Haruitsuki did not inform him of hiring Hanae. He also gets worried about Haruitsuki easily as he works too hard. He seems to be rather lazy as he puts off his work until the deadline and asks Haruitsuki to help out in Chapter 26. Apparently, Haruitsuki describes him as a chain-smoking and alcoholic sex maniac who loves gambling in Chapter 11. Haruitsuki also said that he can also party and drink for 10 hours. He is also quite sharp as he noticed that Hanae is human when he first met him. He tends to dote on his little sister and he becomes serious when it concerns his little sister. Haruitsuki states that Rippō is in love with his own little sister. Abilites As the Legislator, he makes the laws of the Underworld and is able to directly give orders to the Master of the Mononokean. Transformation Rippō can transform into a human form. Aura Fuzzy seems to be afraid of Rippō when he first met him that Fuzzy cowered in fear and hid behind Hanae. Relationships Haruitsuki Abeno Haruitsuki is his employee, however, Haruitsuki does not seem to respect him much. Haruitsuki does not even bother to hide his anger towards Rippō when he asks for his help in doing his work in Chapter 26. Haruitsuki will even grab Rippō's injured right arm tightly to check whether he was really injured. He gets annoyed when Rippō acts selfishly, as seen in Chapter 11. Rippō is also overly worried about Haruitsuki working himself to death. Even so, they seem to be on good terms. In chapter 63, Rippō reminisces about the time he was fond of Abeno when he was a young employee of the Mononokean, who helped him sort his papers, and when Rippō was tired Abeno would prepare him tea and massage his shoulders. Shizuku Shizuku is Rippō's little sister. Rippō tends to dotes on his little sister and even abuses his authority to get what she wants in a rather comedic way. He feels lonely without her even though she had visited him the day before. However, Shizuku does not hesitate to scold her brother when he puts off his work till the last minute. He also becomes serious when it concerns his sister. Haruitsuki stated that Rippō is in love with his sister. Quotes ''"That's a rule." to Haruitsuki "Hahaha... you guys are such good friends." to Haruitsuki and Hanae in chapter 11 "Can a human like you... give his body and soul in service of demons?" to Hanae in chapter 11 "I'm relieved you hired such a good employee." to Haruitsuki in chapter 11 "Itsuki. You must hire the fuzz ball as an employee. That's a rule." to Haruitsuki in chapter 11 "Come back anytime Ashiya-kun and fuzz ball. We can enjoy some good sake together!" to Hanae and Fuzzy in chapter 11 "Even when he's angry, he never forgets his goodbyes." about Haruitsuki in chapter 11 "What a terrifying master." about Haruitsuki in chapter 11 Trivia * Rippō means legislation and is his title. * Rippō tends to slack off depending on his mood. * His likes include Shizuku (his sister), alcohol, women, gambling, and tobacco while his dislikes include purposely being blind to one’s own faults and things that have a bad influence on Shizuku. Category:Characters Category:Yokai Category:Male